projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Driver
Zombie Driver is a vehicular combat PC video game. Set in a zombie apocalypse setting, where a major chemical accident / secret government project turned the inhabitants of a whole city into shambling, aggressive opponents, the player must undertake various missions to rescue civilians, slaughter zombies and unlock/upgrade various cars. Gameplay Zombie Driver is presented in a top-down perspective, similar to games like Grand Theft Auto 2. The player controls one of 6 available vehicles. Each vehicle behaves in the same fashion with regards to steering, movement, and weapons, but has different properties regarding acceleration, top speed, momentum, manoeuvrability, passenger capacity, and resistance to damage. Vehicles can be outfitted with a variety of weapons or equipment, ranging from machine guns to nitro boost, which are available in the world as pickups. Only one weapon/equipment can be equipped at a time, with new pickups completely replacing the previous weapon/equipment. Ammo capacity varies by weapon but is not affected by the vehicle driven. The game takes place in varying areas of a single, unnamed city besieged by a disease-borne zombie outbreak. Zombies are uniformly hostile towards the player and will attack and damage their vehicle using a variety of attacks depending on the specific zombie type. Zombies can be destroyed by driving into them with the player vehicle, by using acquired weaponry, or by using certain limited in-game hazards such as fires or explosives. Running into zombies will both slow the vehicle down and slightly damage it, the actual amount depends on the vehicle driven at the time. The objective of each level is to navigate the vehicle through the confines of the city while completing missions. Missions typically consist of clearing certain areas of zombies or rescuing survivors from specific locations; all zombies in the immediate area must be eliminated, after which the player can stop their vehicle and pick up survivors. Survivors may then be returned to the main safehouse or can remain in the vehicle while the player completes other objectives. The number of survivors, both in one location or throughout the level, may require multiple trips to rescue. Each level has a number of mandatory objectives, and typically at least one optional objective. Optional objectives yield greater point and money awards for the level if completed, and may also unlock additional weapons or vehicles. Objectives are time-sensitive and can be failed if not completed quickly. Once all required objectives have been completed the player can return to the safehouse in order to progress to the next level. Between each level the player is given the opportunity to purchase upgrades. Upgrades exist for either weapons or vehicles; vehicle upgrades are for speed, armor, and momentum statistics and stay with the vehicle. Weapon upgrades are specific to each weapon type and apply to all copies of that weapon, regardless of vehicle. Money for these purchases is either found in-game as a pickup or awarded on completion of a level based on the player's performance. Features *17 story missions with sub quests and bonus objectives. *Huge, free roaming city, infested by thousands of brain hungry zombies just waiting to be explored. *6 different cars including an unlockable super car. *9 different upgrades for each car, which can transform even an innocent Taxi into a Chariot of Death. *All cars can be mounted with miniguns, flamethrowers, rocket launchers or even dual railguns. *All weapons have 3 upgrade levels which come with unique features. *Dynamic combo system with tricks and hordes of zombies to try it on. *Many vicious zombie types including even zombie dogs. Development After the release of the game EXOR studios provide regular patches and updates to the game. From the release of the game until now there were 11 patches released, version 1.2.6 is the most recent and you can download it on the official website of the game. Plus a new mod for the game, entitled, "Darkness Mod" has also been added in the website. This mod lets the players play the game entirely in darkness with the lighting only from the car's headlights. Links *Official website Category:2009 video games Category:Pc Games